


Adequate Preparation

by AllHeartsAreBroken, SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: A 221B Summer Challenge ficlet for the prompt "Cold Shower".221 words, the last word beginning with B.





	Adequate Preparation

Sherlock has been in the shower for 45 minutes and John is getting seriously concerned about being late for work. He knows the posh bastard is meticulous about hygiene, no matter how much he insists his body is "just transport", but this is ridiculous.

‘Sherlock!’ He bangs on the door, ‘Come out here right now or I'm throwing out your spleen experiment!’

The bathroom door opens and ejects one perfectly coiffed consulting detective, breezing past John into the kitchen to check on said experiment. 

John hurries into the shower, fumbling with the taps, the jet of water hitting his body and – 

‘Bloody fuck!’ Ice cold water rains down and he can't escape the bath quickly enough. 

He wraps himself in the nearest towel, barely covering his large manhood, and hunts down his flatmate.

‘Sherlock, there's no hot water! What the hell were you doing in there?’

‘John, we haven't engaged in any sort of sexual activity for almost five days, and now you're obviously frustrated. I'd like to resume as soon as possible, preferably when you get back from work. That requires adequate preparation, don't you think?’. He sounds like he's talking about one of his experiments, like he hasn’t just said one of the sexiest things John has ever heard.

He hates that he can't immediately take Sherlock to bed.


End file.
